Transvaal World Cup III
On February 1, 2009 the Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese van Transvaal (Department for Sport and Athletics of Transvaal) and the Transvaal Voetbalsvereniging (Transvaal Association Football Union) announced the decision to host the third annual Transvaal World Cup in March 2009. The inaugural Transvaal Cup was originally hosted in the late spring of 2007 as the Nordreich Victory Cup of Soccer (or Nordreich Cup for short). After the collapse of Nordreich, the tournament resumed a couple of weeks later under the name of Transvaal Cup. The second Transvaal Cup was held in March 2008. Thirty-two nations participated and the tournament was won by Paraganea. The Transvaal World Cup has been sanctioned by various CN soccer federations, the United Cybernations Football Associations (UCFA), Liga Mundo, and FIFOB. Champions Participants Sign-up for the tournament was announced on February 2, 2009 and Transvaal, Franzharia, Arcadian Empire, Mac Land, Magna Roma, Killallippies, Sooners, Dragonia, MLW worldwide, Kevodia, Dun Carrig, Delta Omega, The Cheeselands, Prince Edward Island, Uralica, Neo Japan, and Tahoe all registered that day. Cataduanes, Cainian Empire, J Andres, Avinyon, Melloria, Deutschland, and VolNation signed up during the following day to bring the number of teams to 24. Children of Odin signed up on February 4, 2009 followed by Costa Libertad the day after. Sarnungian Republic and Viniland signed up on February 7, 2009. Zelderex, Articuno Islands, Irlande, Asgard, Kelton, Quadonia, UDCR, and CaVala all signed up two days later to bring the number of entrants to 36. Azerbaijani Republic signed up on February 11, 2009, Tritonia on February 15, 2009, Jutopia Land and Checors on February 18, 2009 with Voobaha following the next day. Valhalla signed up on February 20, 2009 and Arctica on February 21, 2009. Windhoek Welwitschia entered the tournament on February 27, 2009 as a filler team for the 44th and final entry. Stadium Facilities *''Botha Stadium'' - Pretoria *''Jake Felan Klingen Memorial Stadium'' - Johannesburg *''Vrystaat Stadium'' - Bloemfontien *''Unification Stadium'' - Kaapstad (Cape Town) *''Gaborone Civic Field'' - Gaborone, Botswana Pre-Tournament Friendlies *Neo Japan defeated Dun Carrig 1-1 (3-0 PK) *Sarnungian Republic defeated Azerbaijani Republic 3-2 *Arcadian Empire defeated VolNation 0-0 (4-3 PK) *Jutopia Land defeated Cainian Empire 2-1 *Arcadian Empire defeated Dragonia 1-0 ET *Valhalla defeated Transvaal 0-0 (4-2 PK) *Sooners defeated Arctica 2-1 ET *Uralica defeated Dragonia 3-0 *Prince Edward Island defeated Sarnungian Republic 2-0 Qualification Round Results March 1, 2009 *''POOL 'A':'' Prince Edward Island tied Sarnungian Republic 0-0; Voobaha defeated Viniland 2-1 *''POOL 'B':'' MLW worldwide defeated Jutopia Land 1-0; Checors tied Uralica 0-0 *''POOL 'C':'' Quadonia defeated Kelton 1-0; Zelderex defeated Valhalla 2-0 *''POOL 'D':Magna Roma defeated Kevodia 1-0; Tritonia defeated Windhoek Welwitschia 2-1 March 2, 2009 ''POOL 'A': Prince Edward Island defeated Viniland 1-0; Sarnungian Republic tied Voobaha 1-1 *''POOL 'B':'' Jutopia Land tied Checors 0-0; Uralica defeated MLW worldwide 2-0 *''POOL 'C':'' Kelton tied Valhalla 0-0; Zelderex defeated Quadonia 2-1 *''POOL 'D':Kevodia defeated Tritonia 2-0; Magna Roma defeated Windhoek Welwitschia 1-0 March 3, 2009 ''POOL 'A': Prince Edward Island tied Voobaha 0-0; Viniland defeated Sarnungian Republic 1-0 *''POOL 'B':'' Jutopia Land defeated Uralica 2-0; MLW worldwide tied Checors 1-1 *''POOL 'C':'' Zelderex defeated Kelton 1-0; Quadonia defeated Valhalla 2-1 *''POOL 'D':'' Kevodia defeated Windhoek Welwitschia 3-0; Tritonia defeated Magna Roma 1-0 Qualification Round Standings Preliminary Round Results March 5, 2009 *''POOL 'A': Transvaal defeated Voobaha 2-1; Killallippies defeated Costa Libertad 1-0; Dun Carrig defeated Franzharia 1-0; The Cheeselands defeated Cainian Empire 2-0 *''POOL 'B': Sooners defeated UDCR 2-1; Mac Land tied Jutopia Land 0-0; Neo Japan tied Azerbaijani Republic 1-1; Arctica defeated Tahoe 2-1 *''POOL 'C': Deutschland defeated Zelderex 2-0; Arcadian Empire defeated Irlande 3-2; J Andres tied Delta Omega 3-3; VolNation defeated Asgard 2-0 *''POOL 'D':Children of Odin tied Magna Roma 0-0; Cataduanes defeated Dragonia 1-0; Melloria tied CaVala 0-0; Articuno Islands tied Avinyon 1-1 March 6, 2009 *''POOL ‘A’:'' Cainian Empire tied Transvaal 0-0; Voobaha tied Costa Libertad 0-0; Killallippies tied Dun Carrig 0-0; Franzharia tied The Cheeselands 0-0 *''POOL ‘B’:'' Sooners defeated Arctica 3-1; Mac Land defeated UDCR 3-0; Jutopia Land defeated Neo Japan 3-1; Azerbaijani Republic tied Tahoe 1-1 *''POOL ‘C’:'' Deutschland defeated Asgard 2-0; Arcadian Empire defeated Zelderex 2-0; Delta Omega defeated VolNation 1-0; J Andres defeated Irlande 1-0 *''POOL ‘D’:'' Melloria defeated Dragonia 2-0; Articuno Islands defeated CaVala 1-0; Avinyon defeated Children of Odin 1-1; Magna Roma defeated Cataduanes 1-1 March 7, 2009 *''POOL 'A': Transvaal defeated Costa Libertad 1-1; Dun Carrig defeated Voobaha 1-0; Killallippies defeated The Cheeselands 1-0; Cainian Empire defeated Franzharia 1-0 *''POOL 'B': Sooners defeated Mac Land 1-0; Neo Japan tied UDCR 0-0; Tahoe tied Jutopia Land 0-0; Azerbaijani Republic defeated Arctica 1-0 *''POOL 'C': Arcadian Empire defeated Deutschland 2-1; J Andres tied Zelderex 1-1; VolNation defeated Irlande 1-0; Asgard defeated Delta Omega 3-0 *''POOL 'D':Children of Odin defeated Cataduanes 0-0; Melloria defeated Magna Roma 3-0; Dragonia defeated Articuno Islands 1-0; Avinyon defeated CaVala 2-1 March 8, 2009 *''POOL 'A': Franzharia tied Transvaal 1-1; Costa Libertad tied Dun Carrig 3-3; Voobaha tied The Cheeselands 1-1; Killallippies tied Cainian Empire 1-1 *''POOL 'B': Mac Land defeated Neo Japan 4-0; Azerbaijani Republic tied Sooners 0-0; UDCR defeated Tahoe 1-0; Arctica defeated Jutopia Land 1-0 *''POOL 'C': Arcadian Empire defeated J Andres 4-1; Deutschland defeated Delta Omega 4-1; VolNation defeated Zelderex 1-0; Irlande defeated Asgard 1-0 *''POOL 'D': Children of Odin defeated CaVala 1-0; Cataduanes defeated Melloria 0-0; Magna Roma defeated Articuno Islands 1-0; Dragonia defeated Avinyon 1-0 March 9, 2009 *''POOL 'A': Transvaal defeated Dun Carrig 1-0; The Cheeselands tied Costa Libertad 0-0; Voobaha defeated Cainian Empire 1-0; Killallippies defeated Franzharia 3-0 *''POOL 'B': Jutopia Land defeated Azerbaijani Republic 1-0; Sooners defeated Neo Japan 2-1; Mac Land defeated Tahoe 1-0; Arctica defeated UDCR 1-0 *''POOL 'C': Arcadian Empire defeated VolNation 2-0; Zelderex defeated Asgard 2-1; Deutschland defeated J Andres 1-0; Delta Omega tied Irlande 1-1 *''POOL 'D': Articuno Islands defeated Cataduanes 1-0; Avinyon defeated Magna Roma 1-0; Dragonia defeated CaVala 1-0; Children of Odin defeated Melloria 1-0 March 11, 2009 *'POOL 'A: Transvaal defeated Killallippies 3-1; Costa Libertad defeated Cainian Empire 1-0; The Cheeselands defeated Dun Carrig 1-0; Voobaha defeated Franzharia 1-0 *'POOL 'B': UDCR tied Azerbaijani Republic 0-0; Jutopia Land defeated Sooners 1-0; Mac Land defeated Arctica 4-0; Tahoe defeated Neo Japan 1-0 *'''POOL 'C': Zelderex tied Delta Omega 1-1; Arcadian Empire defeated Asgard 3-2; Irlande tied Deutschland 0-0; VolNation tied J Andres 0-0 *'POOL 'D:Magna Roma defeated CaVala 1-0; Dragonia tied Children of Odin 1-1; Cataduanes tied Avinyon 1-1; Melloria defeated Articuno Islands 1-0 March 12, 2009 *'POOL 'A': *'''POOL 'B': *'POOL 'C: *'POOL 'D': Preliminary Round Standings *'''POOL 'A': Cainian Empire; Costa Libertad; Dun Carrig; Franzharia; Killallippies; Prince Edward Island; Sarnungian Republic; The Cheeselands; Transvaal; Viniland; Voobaha *'POOL 'B: Arctica; Azerbaijani Republic; Checors; Jutopia Land; Mac Land; MLW worldwide; Neo Japan; Sooners; Tahoe; UDCR; Uralica *'POOL 'C': Arcadian Empire; Asgard; Delta Omega; Deutschland; Irlande; J Andres; Kelton; Quadonia; Valhala; VolNation; Zelderex *'''POOL 'D': Articuno Islands; Avinyon; Cataduanes; CaVala; Children of Odin; Dragonia; Kevodia; Magna Roma; Melloria; Tritonia; Windhoek Welwitschia Consolation Placement The Worst of the World Placement 37rd to 40th Placement 33rd to 36th Placement 29th to 32nd Placement 25th to 28th Placement 17th to 20th Playoff Results Championship Playoffs Quarter-finals Consolation Round - 9th to 16th Consolation Round - 5th to 8th Semi-Finals Third Place - Bronze Medal Transvaal Cup Championship - Gold Medal Prize Money Awarded Rankings & Placement Rules - Deadline to sign up is 11:59pm February 27, 2009 - Preliminary Pool Assignment and tournament schedule will be released February 28 - First matches start March 1 PRIZE MONEY The following prize money will be awarded by the Federal Government of Transvaal as foreign aid (any alliance surrender or war restrictions shall apply): 1st place = $3,000,000 2nd place = $2,000,000 3rd place = $1,000,000 4th place = $750,000 5th place = $500,000 ARBITRATION - Botha is the final arbitrator of all decisions regarding the tournament. - FIFA2005 is the AI platform for managing and playing out the tournament. ENTRIES - entries are made under your in-game nation name; RP entities will not be accepted TEAM ASSIGMENT - pre-set stock teams in FIFA2005 will be assigned to represent your national squads. - you pick one of the following nationalities to represent your team: England, Scotland, France, Germany, Netherlands, Belgium, Italy, Portugal, Spain, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Switzerland, Austria, Korea, USA, Brazil, or Mexico. Team assigned will be determined by me based on your nationality selection as well as a couple of secret factors. Previous tournament participation will improve the quality of your team: - new entrants will have a 3-star team assigned - nations that participated in one previous soccer tournament hosted by Transvaal shall have a 4-star team assigned - nations which participated in both the Nordreich Cup and Transvaal Cup I will have a 5-star team assigned The identity of your assigned team will be revealed when the pools are announced MATCH RULES - preliminary round-robin games can end in win, loss, or draw; 3 points for a win and 1 point for a draw. - single-game knock out games are played under Transvaal Football Union rules for deciding draws: if both teams are drawn after 90 minutes, sudden-death overtime is played for 30 minutes (2 x 15 minute periods). If still drawn after extra-time, then a shootout will follow. Category:SportsCategory:Transvaal Category:United Cybernations Football Associations